Olie Polie
Olie Polie is the main titular protagonist of William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie. He is voiced by Cole Caplan who later voiced Franklin in the 6th season of the show of the same name and the third film, Back to School with Franklin. Appearance Olie's physical appearence is of a simple robot with circular body structures. His connected torso and head are that of yellow spheres with his head being larger. He wears a piece of clothing that appears as light brown fabric shorts with two dark brown buttons. He has small beady eyes with thin eyebrows and a tiny round brown nose. Each side of his head has a red semispheres that represent his ears. On top of his head is a long antenna of small grey segmented metal ending with a small blue sphere. His arms and legs are small grey segmented robotic limbs. His arms end with small yellow oval-shaped hands with 4 fingers, while his legs end with brown semicirles as his shoes. Personality Olie is a young robot and eldest child of the Polie family who loves going on adventures, which serve as devices for Olie's lessons for how to live life growing up, all the way to adulthood. Sometimes, he uses his imagination to go on adventures. Sometimes, he goes on adventures in reality with his friends and family. His hobbies include playing ball, roller skating, and helping his dad with his sometimes crazy inventions, like this one device that has the ability to turn people into "Magno-Men", or shrink them down to the size of an ant. He is caring and kind-hearted, but at times, he can let his sense of anger or sadness get the better of him when he feels that things aren't going his way or when he's let someone down. Even more seldom, would he pick on people for certain traits or get into fights with others rather than solve the problem through talking. He idolizes superheroes, particularly the heroes of the galaxy Space Boy and his sidekick Space Dog, a duo that, interestingly, bare a striking resemblance to Olie himself and his pet dog, Spot. While Olie is only a young boy who often likes to act immature, he can still takes matters seriously and think of solutions along with his friends and family to solve whatever problems come their way, especially when it came to dealing with galactic supervillain, Gloomius Maximus. When the Pirate King of the Gloomy Galaxy wanted to drag the entirety of Planet Polie (Polieville) to his galaxy, a world of never-ending gloom and sadness, Olie decided that even though action against Gloomius and his army would be necessary, violence wouldn't be necessary. This is shown when Olie had the bubble gun originally intended as Zowie's birthday gift reconfigured into a gun that shoots bubbles which cause great amounts of happy and elated emotions in the targets of aforementioned gun. His intelligent, curious and silly personality makes him a very fun loving child. And he is also known as optimistic, loving, imaginative, efficient, playful, outspoken, laid-back, independent, easy-going, outgoing, loyal, industrious, encouraging, polite, open-minded, lion-hearted, inquisitive, idealistic and eager. Relationships * Pollie Pi - Pollie is Olie's close friend that he plays with sometimes. They get along good, but sometimes Olie and Billy tease her and Zowie. *'Billy Bevel' - Olie and Billy are best friends. They play together a lot and watch Space Boy together a lot. *'Screwy' - Screwy and Olie's friendship is not the greatest. One time, Olie punched Screwy but that was in the beginning of the episode where Screwy just came in the show. In later episodes, they started to get along well and sometimes they solve problems together. *'Zowie Polie' - Zowie is Olie's younger sister. They have a very good bond. They play together a lot and solve any problems, but in rare times, he gets somewhat jealous with Zowie. They rarely fight sometimes. *'Binky Bevel' - Olie and Binky do not have much of a relationship since Binky is a baby. In early episodes, Olie normally gets annoyed with him. But later in the series, they start to get along and Binky was more included in Olie's gang and occasionally they play together along with Zowie and Billy. Olie cares for him very much. *'Coochie and Coo'- Olie and Zowie love them even before they were adopted. He loves watching them play and sleep together but sometimes gets protective with the twins. *'Wheelie' - Olie and Wheelie get along fine. They love to roller skate and skateboard together. *'Pappy' - Pappy and Olie get along very well. Pappy loves playing with Olie and Zowie. Olie loves helping Pappy with his farm and loves going on his adventures. *'Spot' - Spot is Olie's dog. Olie and Spot love to play together and occasionally he will sleep with Olie in his bed. *'Uncle Gizmo' - Olie and Gizmo have a good relationship, he loves it when his uncle comes to babysit. *'Polina and Percy' - Olie gets along very well with his parents. He sometimes plays golf with his father and helps him with his inventions. He sometimes bakes with his mother and also plays interments with her on occasion. *'Gloominus Maximus' - They used to fight together, but now they get along. Navigation Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Siblings Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Genius Category:Titular Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Selfless Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Big Good Category:Wise Category:Narrators Category:Pirates Category:Tricksters Category:Control Freaks Category:Merciful Category:Superheroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Envious Category:Self-Aware Category:Dreaded Category:Sophisticated Category:Deal Makers Category:Stalkers Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Theatrical Heroes